<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Futuristic Idiot by hanabi_ohanabi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445777">Futuristic Idiot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanabi_ohanabi/pseuds/hanabi_ohanabi'>hanabi_ohanabi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Idiots, Plans For The Future, crackfic, everyone being stupid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:55:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanabi_ohanabi/pseuds/hanabi_ohanabi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seiichi asks his friends what they want to do in the future.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Futuristic Idiot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Unlike Seiichi, Rinako has a realistic outlook on life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So she says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you going to be when you grow up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The question that every aspiring student fears. What they will do when their precious years of childhood end remains an enigma to most. However, some have formulated a ploy to make themselves the host of the game of life, some good, some bad, and others outright, quote unquote Seiichi, </span>
  <em>
    <span>retarded.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Rinako Ichikaza does not have a good view, not because of her stature, but because of </span>
  <em>
    <span>who </span>
  </em>
  <span>is asking this question. Of all people, Seiichi Takaro, the person who discovers one-hundred dollar bills on the street by chance, the person whose hair manages to sustain a medusa-like presence -- one look at it and bless your eyes, for they will never see someone or something so infuriatingly, excruciatingly, repulsively, horribly, atrociously, gut-wrenchingly, eye-meltingly, gaggingly, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>incorrigibly</span>
  </em>
  <span> frightening again -- the person who looks mentally ill, was the one to ask the dreaded question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If she is honest, Rinako wishes he had not brought it up. She was not counting on her future plans to affect her at all today, and of course she could count on Seiichi Takaro to ruin her good mood. Had this been any different, she would just ignore him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, the answer to that is no.</span>
</p><p>Yua Keotaru is here, too. So is Raiku Hotoma.</p><p>
  <span>They beam at Seiichi with tooth-rotting sweetness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to be a professional diver and compete in the Olympics!” </span>
  <em>
    <span>She can’t swim.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna apply to college and become a famous researcher.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s a criminal.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yua had clenched her fists with such exuberance her palms began to bleed. A glitter of joy seems to personify within her orbs, growing larger with each syllable passing through her lips. It has been a long time since Yua was </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> wound up…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the other hand, Raiku said it with longing. A relaxed tone, fit for wise sages who have witnessed the ups and downs of life between the cracks of good and bad. Like he knew the challenges that were yet to come. As if he is planning his next crime.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiichi</span>
  <span> gives the two a questionable grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sweating, dreading, Rinako feels their eyes locking onto her in slow motion. She stuffs her hands into her hoodie pockets, looks away, and prays, prays for them to just leave her be, do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> say a word to her right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And, of course —</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about </span>
  <em>
    <span>you,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rina?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Seiichi strikes again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” she answers quickly. “I haven’t really thought about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grabbing Rinako’s shoulders, Yua exclaims, “You must have something in mind! You always have the coolest ideas, Rina. What do you wanna be when you grow up? A princess? A mermaid?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raiku nods, “Even if those don’t exist, she has a point. You must want to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>something,</span>
  </em>
  <span> right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Rinako shoves the clingy girl off her, she wishes she could spit into Seiichi’s stupid face. “I’ll just marry a rich guy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She says with such confidence, too. There was little to no disturbance in Yua’s or Raiku’s eyes, yet for Seiichi, a phrase said by her put a mild irritation in his ears. And, if he knew how to shut his mouth, perhaps he could have a chance to come out of this unscathed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He locks his eyes with her, puts on a creepy grin, and says, “And where do you think you’ll find a guy that’ll marry the likes of you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What I mean is, you’re the most unmarriageable person in the world. The universe. I doubt even the lowest of the low would lift a pinky for you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rina.</span>
  </em>
  <span> And you say </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span> weird. Who’s the weird one now, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You, Seiichi,” she is glaring. “Go on, tell us </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>plans for the future.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes boggle for a moment. Swirling sensations pump through his irses, like his brain suddenly began backflipping in his skull. Rinako, Yua, and Raiku stare at him expectantly, waiting for his ingenious answer to top theirs. Seiichi blinks once, twice, then chuckles with a haughty, wily grin plastered on his face. He rises high and points to himself with such pride.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna win the lottery.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Moron.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>